Dave Norton
|status = Alive |gender = M |dob = |pob = |home = Los Santos |nationality = American |affiliations = FIB Steve Haines Andreas Sanchez (Formerly) Michael De Santa |vehicles = Blue Oracle |businesses = FIB Agent |voice = Julian Gamble |family = Unnamed ex-wife |weapons=Sniper Rifle Nightstick Pistol Carbine Rifle }} David "Dave" Norton is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a main character and deuteragonist to Michael De Santa in Grand Theft Auto V. Norton is a corrupt FIB agent, working under Steve Haines. History Background Little is known about Norton's background, other than he began working for the Federal Investigation Bureau at an unknown point in time. At another unknown point in time, Norton married an un-named woman, though they have since divorced. According to Lester Crest, Norton's career with the FIB had been "unremarkable" until 2004, when he discovered the whereabouts of bank robber Michael Townley in Ludendorff, North Yankton. Norton made a deal with Townley to surrender his accomplice Trevor Philips to the FIB, whilst Townley would fake his death after being "shot" by Norton, in turn boosting Norton's career for taking down the "most wanted man in America". ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Prologue In 2004, during the events of "Prologue," Dave ambushes the heist team as they make their escape. Using a sniper rifle, he attempts to shoot Trevor Philips but accidentally shoots Brad Snider instead, and feigns a shot at Michael. Trevor manages to escape and Brad later dies, and Norton allows Michael to provide information to the Bureau in exchange for a new identity, a pension and a relocation to Los Santos. To aid this, Brad is buried in Michael's grave. Post-Prologue Some time later, Dave intercepts a letter to Brad (who is believed by the public to be incarcerated). The letter is un-named but was sent from Sandy Shores, and Norton deduces that it was written by Trevor. Assuming Brad's identity, Norton begins corresponding with Trevor, using this as a way to keep track of him. For the next nine years Michael lives in Los Santos under the surname De Santa, with Dave keeping in contact with him. Norton arrives at Michael's mansion after Michael and his protege, Franklin Clinton, robbed a jewel store, warning the former that this act will attract Trevor. Working with Michael Norton's boss, Steve Haines, learns about Norton's dealings with the trio. As a result of the Vangelico's store robbery, Haines starts looking into Norton's old case files and, seeing this as an opportunity, Haines uses his position as Norton's superior to coerce him into persuading Michael, Franklin and Trevor to work for the FIB in their battle against the International Affairs Agency to secure more government funding. Norton begrudgingly accompanies Haines while he briefs the trio about their assignments and even participates along with Steve during a raid on an IAA chemical development facility. As their work against the IAA progresses, Haines becomes increasingly paranoid. After Michael and Franklin break into the FIB Headquarters to eliminate incriminating files, Haines betrays Michael and Norton and attempts to have Andreas Sanchez arrest them, but he is interrupted when they are all surrounded by a crew of IAA agents, a rival FIB team and a battalion of Merryweather soldiers. Haines kills Sanchez and leaves Michael and Norton to die, but they manage to shoot their way out with Trevor's help. After clearing their way to escape, Dave takes a car and drive off, telling Michael not to contact with him until he will be sure he is not followed by any of the organizations. Dave later meets with Haines, who wants to have all three protagonists killed, but Dave manages to dissuade him from having Michael and Franklin killed, but he insists that Trevor must die. Dave and Haines meet with Franklin, who is ordered by Haines to kill Trevor, while Haines' associate Devin Weston also tells Franklin to assassinate Michael. Ending Option A= If Franklin chooses to kill Trevor, he phones Haines after the mission to inform him of Trevor's death. During the phone call, Haines claims Norton is close to being discharged without his pension. |-| Option B= If Franklin chooses to kill Michael, Dave emails Trevor informing him that he wrote all the letters and emails from Brad. He assures Trevor that his secrets are safe, but warns him to stop causing trouble and to never contact him again. |-| Option C= If Franklin chooses to alert both Michael and Trevor, the trio will kill all of their major enemies, including Haines, Weston, and Harold Joseph. Although Trevor suggests killing Dave, Michael convinces Trevor to spare Dave so that no-one comes after them later. After the mission, Dave emails Trevor and Michael. He informs Trevor that he wrote all the letters and emails from Brad. He assures Trevor that his secrets are safe, but warns him to stop causing trouble and to never contact him again. He asks Michael to stay out of trouble and also informs him that he has replaced Haines as host of The Underbelly Of Paradise. He later phones Michael and asks about his family, before informing him that his work is "good" and that he has had a few "lucky breaks". Both men tell each other to look after themselves and part on good terms. Characters killed by Dave *Brad Snider - Shot while aiming at Trevor. Mission Appearances ;Grand Theft Auto V * Prologue * Complications (Post-mission phone call) * Mr. Philips * Fame or Shame (Post-mission phone call) * Dead Man Walking (Boss) * Three's Company (Boss) * By The Book * Blitz Play * Paleto Score Setup * Monkey Business * Bury the Hatchet (Voice, only if started by Michael) * Cleaning out the Bureau (Semi-Boss) * The Bureau Raid (Post-mission phone call) * The Wrap Up (Boss) * Lamar Down * The Time's Come (Option B/Post-mission e-mail) * The Third Way (Option C/Post-mission phone call) Gallery Prologue24-GTAV.png|Dave with a sniper rifle in "Prologue" DaveNorton04.png|Dave at "Michael's" funeral in 2004. DaveNorthon-GTAV-Smoking.png|Dave in the enhanced version with a beanie and without his sunglasses. DaveNorton-GTAV-next2.jpg|Dave in 2013. DaveNortonArtwork-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Dave Norton with an FIB Buffalo. 640px-GTA V Artwork - Artwork de Dave Norton.png|Loading screen artwork. DaveTactical.jpg|Dave in tactical gear. Trivia *His name at one point during development was "Calvin North". *In the Xbox 360/PS3 version of Prologue, Dave wears sunglasses at Michael's funeral. In the enhanced version, he wears a ski hat instead, similar to what he was wearing when he shot Brad. *In his concept art, Norton has a thick goatee. In the game, however, he has light stubble instead. His concept art also depicts him driving a blue second generation Oracle instead of the FIB Buffalo depicted in the illustration. *Unlike all the other deuteragonists, Dave doesn't appear in The Third Way (Lester "gives" the mission, Lamar helps in the shootout at the foundry and Trevor contacts Ron while driving to his assigned location). Though he is mentioned briefly by Trevor as a person to assassinate, this idea is dismissed by Michael. ** Also unlike all other deuteragonists, Dave never makes an appearance in Grand Theft Auto Online. * Dave's license plate on his oracle is "81TDS937". Navigation pt:Dave Norton ru:Дэйв Нортон hu:Dave Norton fr:Dave Norton de:David Norton pl:Dave Norton es:Dave Norton Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:FIB